


Uncle, or Any Variation Thereof

by LickleSoxy



Series: Archangel AU - Gabriel/Lucifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LickleSoxy/pseuds/LickleSoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And you call humans stupid," it mocked, a chuckle escaping its throat. The sound was light, cheerful, and nothing at all like Gabriel's real laugh.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle, or Any Variation Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in a series. All stories can be read and understood separately.

**-o-**

**Uncle, or Any Variation Thereof**

Slamming the door shut behind him, looking around the room for the heaviest object he could find, Gabriel rushed over to the two single beds. Lifting each up without any effort, he quickly turned back to the door and dropped the beds in front of it, one on top of the other, in an attempt to make it harder for his pursuer to get into the room.

Blowing out a sigh, he spun on his heel until he was facing the interior of the room once more, this time without urgency. Eyebrow rising, Gabriel regarded the plain walls and shelves with distaste. Realising rapidly that the beds would only provide a tiny distraction, Gabriel turned his attention to the other door located directly opposite the one he had just barricaded. Painted white, it no doubt led on to a bath and toilet. His respect for the motel he was currently residing in growing a smidgen, Gabriel let a small smile rise onto his lips. At least the bathroom would give him a few more seconds, given he provided it with a little something extra.

Gaze never leaving the pale white, Gabriel focused his power onto a single spot. It peeled out of him in masses, building into a form that he had created countless times. A pleased grin lifted onto his face as he watched the mirage materialise. Dressed in replicas of the clothes he wore, the illusion quickly disappeared, but not before giving a cheeky wink.

Happy that his work here was done, - just in time, too, if the sounds coming from behind him were any indication - and giving the room one final glance around, Gabriel brought his hand up and clicked his fingers. Instantly the room became vacant of any life.

-o-

Rolling his eyes at the two beds that lay in scattered pieces around the room, Lucifer couldn't help but wonder what his brother had been thinking. Did Gabriel really believe metal and mattresses could hold him back for more than a second? It was a pitiable notion. Taking no more time to think about how ridiculous the attempt to stop him had been, Lucifer's eyes immediately darted to the door on the far wall.

Unable to hide the scoff, Lucifer concentrated a minuscule amount of his power at the barrier that lead to the other room. Crackling under the pressure, the door broke off its hinges and crashed into the bathroom, the resultant sound of splintering wood and smashing tiles echoing around him as it did so. Breathing in the dust and dirt that rose into the air, ignoring the patter of water as it leaked from the now burst pipe of the destroyed sink, Lucifer stepped into the room, his gaze directly moving to stare at the surprised features of his little brother.

The sight of Gabriel was a comfort as well as an irritation. Had Gabriel not learnt that stupid antics couldn't help him? Had Gabriel not-

That train of thought cutting off as he properly scrutinised the archangel standing in the corner of the destroyed bathroom, Lucifer felt a pang of disbelief shoot through him. Cold and nasty, the feeling of defeat at having been bested by a cheap trick was surprisingly overwhelming. Eyes narrowing in sheer annoyance, he couldn't help his features showing the fury he developed because of his own idiocy.

The now obvious mirage that stood before him lowered its expression into one of cheeky amusement.

"And you call humans stupid," it mocked, a chuckle escaping its throat. The sound was light, cheerful, and nothing at all like Gabriel's real laugh. No trace of his brother was held within this duplicate image, created without any effort or the perfection that Gabriel usually dedicated to his works and tricks. This, solely, was a tool, and nothing more.

Closing his eyes, blocking out the noise of the fake _thing_ that occupied the room with him, Lucifer listened out for the tell tale signs of his brother in flight. When he could hear no wings, either near by or far away, his focus shifted to finding the familiar energy that Gabriel gave off when using any amount of power.

It was cool, a tingling sensation that began in his fingertips, before transforming to a recognisable warmth of calm and control. Enveloping him in its caress, the slither of heat trailed along his nerves, seeping up into his mind, where it settled for a moment, before sparking out of life, Gabriel no doubt realising what had just happened. The move of stopping all use of power had been too late, though. 

Lucifer smiled. _Found you._

Eyes snapping open, he took little notice of the now empty room, the mirage having disappeared due to Gabriel breaking off his connection to it. Spreading his wings wide, Lucifer drew in a long breath, the smell of dust that lingered in the air of little concern to him. The particles could not harm him, so they did not require attention. His main goal was getting to Gabriel, and that was all he would worry about.

-o-

Some humans, Lucifer knew, were into very bizarre methods of sexual intercourse. They would develop feelings for each other, desire to be dominated or submitted to, and then they would design wicked games to help them get pleasure and relief. But, for some strange reason, they would prevent things from becoming truly a masquerade of possession over any person, by offering up a safe word, a way to stop all manner of happenings, killing the mood instantly in Lucifer's mind.

What was the point of having fun with dominance and submission if the submissive was allowed to have power over the commanding party? In retrospect, that meant the authoritative participant held no power at all, and all control was in the hands of their partners. He knew that some people would, for a reason only known to themselves, transfer this act of dominance into every day life. Some humans would continue their plight for control into normal, non-sexual instances. The idea that a word could be used, at any given moment, to relinquish such control was pathetic, almost foreign. Humans had no true clue as to what real dominance even looked like.

"Will you?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p', Gabriel's smirk stayed firm, his resolve not diminishing for a moment.

The desire to wipe that smug grin from his brother's face seemed all-consuming. Lucifer wanted nothing more in that very second.

Tightening the grip he had on Gabriel's wrists, gaining no satisfaction from the feel of bone snapping under the force, Lucifer watched as the teasing light in Gabriel's eyes wavered slightly, becoming dull.

"In this case, I think it's your fingers rather than sticks and stones that's breaking them, but you know that won't make me say yes." The tone was soft, his voice quiet, the sentence resembling a statement rather than a reprimand. Lucifer couldn't help his anger building, more at the fact that Gabriel held complete control of the outcome of this situation than anything else. Pinned against a brick wall, significantly overpowered and helpless, Gabriel was still the one calling the shots.

"Going to let me go, then?" Gabriel's words were filled with curiosity, and an underlying glee.

Pulling back immediately, stepping away until there was at least a metre between them, Lucifer felt his entire body tense up as he realised what he had just done. Doing something desired of him, though it was formed as a question, was still obedience, and he had given it without hesitance.

"Why won't you, Gabriel?" Going back to his own question, trying to change attention away from his willingness to do what Gabriel wanted, Lucifer watched Gabriel as he manoeuvred his shoulders and legs slightly, moving into a more comfortable resting position against the brickwork. Already missing the touch of his brother, Lucifer locked eyes with Gabriel, hoping his want to hold Gabriel close could not be seen in his expression. Hiding emotion was simple, yet complicated when in a state of confusion and mild frustration. Why wouldn't Gabriel just give him what he wanted?

"It's quite easy to grasp, Lucifer. Even you should be able to understand," Gabriel said, his smile an indication that he meant no offence.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer placed his hands on his hips. "And what, might I ask, is it I'll be able to understand?"

The look he received in return was positively devilish. "Figure out the safe word."

Suddenly, he was alone. The space in front of him became empty, leaving no trace of the archangel he had just been speaking to.

Unable to stop the utter disbelief from making itself known in his mind, fingers twitching, body not able to catch up with his mind, Lucifer stood there, his thoughts rushing through the words and the implications of them. His brother, the child of the family, had been reading his mind, digging inside and tugging out something he could use as a joke against him.

Biting back the curse, a sense of unwarranted pride filling him, he realised too late that he had not bothered listening out for Gabriel to land so he would know where to find him again. Lucifer gritted his teeth together, a heavy loathing coursing though him. Lucifer respected Gabriel, loved his little brother completely. But this was absurd, unfathomably annoying.

Without choice Lucifer's position had been moulded and, unknowingly, Lucifer understood that he had been helping that position stay exactly as it was. It didn't change the fact that he truly hated not being the dominant one in their relationship.

**-o-**


End file.
